vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Bean
Summary Jack Bean, more well known by his alias Killer Bean, is the titular protagonist of the movie Killer Bean Forever. After being sent on a mission in Beantown by a shadow organization to assassinate an unknown target he attacks a warehouse owned by the town's mafia boss, Cappuccino. This inadvertently gets the attention of Detective Cromwell, a bean who's trying to put Cappuccino behind bars, and leads him to turn his attention towards Killer Bean to use as a lead to catch the crime boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Jack Bean, Killer Bean Origin: Killer Bean Forever Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Anthropomorphic Coffee Bean, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Acrobatics, Limited Explosion Manipulation (His bullets, being made of gold, expand on impact with a target, causing a small explosion) Attack Potency: Wall level (Fought on par with Jet Bean, who is strong enough break steel handcuffs, rip a steel jail cell door off of its hinges, and bend steel bars with his kicks) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic Reactions and Combat Speed (Able to dodge shotgun blasts, dodge, sniper, bullets, and dodge magnum rounds. Kept up with Jet Bean who is able to block bullets at close range) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Able to lift and throw beans his own size with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Harmed Jet Bean with his strikes) Durability: Wall level (Took numerous hits from Jet Bean) Stamina: Very High (Shows no signs of exhaustion after extensive acrobatic gunfights, resumed killing seconds after being knocked out by a motorcycle exploding in his face, and took an extensive beating from Jet Bean with no signs of tiring) Standard Equipment: Twin Golden Dragon Pistols, Sniper Rifle Range: Hundreds of meters with pistols, kilometers with sniper rifle Intelligence: Gifted (As one of the best members of the Shadow Beans, an elite global task force made up of only the best soldiers in the nation trained to be vastly superior in skill to anything the military has to offer, Killer Bean is a master of armed and unarmed combat, having taken on groups of armed opponents on numerous occasions and walking away unscathed and easily dispatching of an entire squad of highly trained special ops beans, each of which were hand picked for their skill, having graduated top of their class in the military academy, and each having served three tours of duty. He is a highly skilled marksman, able to shoot out the scope off of a sniper rifle, shoot the rocket of a rocket launcher, and shoot his own bullets in mid-air to redirect his shot. He has also outmatched Dark Bean, another member of the Shadow Beans who is regarded as being one of the agency's top beans and himself had defeated and killed two other Shadow Beans in the past, on two separate occasions, and matched Jet Bean, who took out an entire squad of armed policemen with his bare hands.) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Killer Bean Forever Category:Assassins Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Acrobats Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers